Ta Hun Kwai
General Ta Hun Kwai, a Chinese AAA-class general currently serving in the Iron Dragon PLA. He currently has a really big ego for tanks, his forces have been utilised with the best armoured battalions of China. Infantry has also been expertly trained to assist their tank battalions. Currently, aircraft is not much of a priority, therefore mostly aircraft requests from General Kwai are sometimes less when a battle tank can be part of his strategy. His current branch he's currently operating with is the vehicular-based PLA Tank Brigade, equipped with a lot of tanks in the Iron Dragon PLA's force. His best battalions within his forces are known to be Emperors, Brawlmasters, Hedgehogs and various other tanks within his personal fleet. He dosn't have the Ruckus or Armageddon Deployable Artillery but however he has the specially designed Napalmstorm rocket artillery track, mostly during times where tanks are required for combat utilisation with sieges, the Napalmstorm MLRS is one of many Artillery vehicles in his fleet which can assist General Kwai in his war against terrorism. Unique Units General Kwai's personal fleet of armoured vehicles are known to be much of a threat towards enemy tanks on the field, he has some infantry units in his fleet he can utilise for combat use when he requires it for that type of combat purpose later on; he also has two additional aircraft in his inventory at a good price. Infantry *'Rocket Guard Elite' - These soldiers are well trained and well disciplined with better attack capabilities unlike the standard Rocket Guardsmen, these operatives are more better; Elite Rocket Guardsmen are in General Kwai's elite guardsmen class as they tend to do more damage than their normal counterparts. *'Sniper Guard Elite' - Keeping their Anti-Material Rifles by default and using their normal ammunition in taking on enemy infantry; the Sniper Guard Elites will stay stealthed whilst moving and standing still for a a small time, they unfortunately reveal themselves if using rifles to attack enemy units. Vehicles *'Type-55 "Brawlmaster" Battle Tank' - Better for brawling vehicles on the battlefield, the Brawlmaster was first introduced in 1993 as an ally to the Type-99 Dragoon battle tank on the battlefield, these medium armoured tanks tend to replace the Battlemasters for General Kwai. *'Beijing "Escort" Heavy Supply Carrier' - Given access by General Kwai of the PLA's Tank Forces, heavier versions of the Escort Supply Carrier allows transportation of additional supplies to help fund the Iron Dragon PLA and their march against the GLRF and the Forth Reich of Yuri in hoping to restore Eurasia to its former glory, the heavier version is unfortunately slow due to a trailer on the back of the vehicle instead of a standard issue flatbed. *'Type-53TG "Shatterer" Armour-Piercing Gatling Tank' - Designed to be China's first armour piercing tank as part of Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. Slicer series of Gatling Tanks, the Shatterer is equipped with armour piercing bullets, good to deal with enemy vehicles and infantry at the same time. *'Type-38CR "Hedgehog" Fire Crawler' - Experimental prototype battle and transport vehicle, these amphibious vehicles have been testing throughout the years. These are equipped with flame streamers and propaganda speakers, they serve as combat support replacements for Protector crawlers. *'Type-88 "Napalmstorm" Rocket MLRS' - One of many Rocket Launchers currently in active service in the Iron Dragon PLA, the Napalmstorm one of many advanced of half-track vehicles. This vehicle replaced the Mk.I versions in 2027, it is currently China's one of many Rocket Artillery on a Half-Track chassis. *'Type-94 "Emperor" Heavy Tank' - The bigger brothers of the Overlord Tank. First developed in 2024 and was prior to enter service in mid-2026, the Emperor can be equipped with Gattling Cannons or a small Rocket Launcher which can relay to other tanks with the launcher. *'Type-105 "Pyromaniac" Heavy Tank' - Designed in China, built in Russia and China jointly before the Kalini Crisis, this creation known as the Pyromaniac Apocalypse is one of many creations developed jointly by the countries, the Pyromaniac is equipped with a Flame Streamer and ECM Jammer System. Aircraft *'J-7 "Airguard" Interceptor' - Supporting the J-10 Annialator in airborne patrols; the Airguard Interceptors are light armoured but cost less than a Black Eagle and more agile to their newer counterparts, the J-7 is very fast and can intercept enemy aircraft with its autocannons, without any needs to reload. *'JH-7 "Flounder" Light Bomber' - Built by Xi'an Aircraft Corporation to serve as a light bomber, Flounders were all-thou replaced by the expensive and powerful H-16 Zedong after 2017, there are still several accounts of Flounder Light Bombers still being used. Changes There are several changes made to his force in various ways. He decided to not utilise several units on several occassions when there were troubles on costing and hiring the units he requires, General Kwai does have access to several tanks replacing several others in the Iron Dragon PLA's lineup such as heavier armoured Sparker and Firefly tanks with increased firepower. Career in the Peoples Liberation Army To be added... First Eurasian Conflict To be added... Second Eurasian Conflict To be added... Behind the Scenes * General Ta Hun Kwai is exactly the same from the original Zero Hour, just with several tweaks and some new additions to his part in the entire faction. *He will be one of the Iron Dragon PLA's commanders for his sub-faction, featuring some new units, especially heavier tanks. Category:Characters Category:Characters of Iron Dragon PLA